1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices and portable terminal devices, and more particularly to an image display device and a portable terminal device for displaying an image, using laser light.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A portable terminal device such as a portable phone is provided with a display section for displaying characters, images, and the like. Generally, the display section has a liquid crystal panel, and an image is displayed on the display section by modulating light emitted from a rear side of the liquid crystal panel by the liquid crystal panel in accordance with an image signal. Specifically, light is modulated by color-separating the light from the rear side of the liquid crystal panel by a color filter with respect to each pixel, and controlling light transmission/blocking at each pixel position by a liquid crystal element. The liquid crystal element has a transparent electrode with respect to each pixel. Light transmission/blocking is controlled at each pixel position by controlling a voltage to be applied to the transparent electrodes.
In the portable terminal device having the above arrangement, an arrangement for displaying an image by a projector may be provided, in addition to the arrangement for displaying an image by the liquid crystal panel. For instance, a projector may be constituted of a laser light source, and a light transmissive member attached with an optical element (such as a diffractive optical element or a holographic optical element). This arrangement contributes to miniaturization of a projector.
However, miniaturization by the above arrangement has a limit. In the case where a projector is loaded in a portable phone, for instance, the size of the portable phone may be increased by a space corresponding to the size of the projector.